Final Fantasy XIII: Fallen Fal'Cie
by Anima Incognita
Summary: Struggling to survive after abandoning their home, the inhabitants of Cocoon turn to the vast lands of Gran Pulse. As the struggle to live continues, a long forgotten entity, centuries ago sealed by Fal'Cie and the Maker's power, slowly stirs from its restful slumber. With centuries worth of hatred flowing through its veins, a new nightmare emerges to set the world ablaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

Juliana climbed atop a crystalline structure as she saw a post-Cocoon vehicle rest on the bottom of the drop off she stood upon. It was one of the new type of machines that the old Guardian Corps, now renamed to Guardian Central Command, Central for short, used when their personnel went on patrols. Other than that, Juliana knew nothing else of the van-like machine. However, she knew one thing, she was going to take it back to Bresha whether it wanted to go or not. Slap some maintenance on it, and it'd be as good as new.

Ever since the fall, technology had been reduced to nothing but what was used within the great exodus and salvaged remnants. They were literally vultures picking up the scraps. The best tech available was the simplest tech that the citizens were used to on Cocoon. Though some weapons and vehicles did remain, it still wasn't enough to keep the monsters away from the settlements. It was a rough initial months as many had perished to the harsh life on Gran Pulse leaving only the strongest to suffer and struggle. At first, thousands had made it off the crystal pillar. After a census was taken, only hundreds of the initial thousand remained. It was a grim toll to be paid. Many were swept away by the monsters on Pulse or voluntarily let their spirits return to Gaia. It was a dark first few months.

Juliana swept back her black hair as she tucked it neatly within the back of her grey fatigues. She wore a repurposed scavenger suit that was a hybrid between a Guardian and PSICOM uniform. It was still civilian standard, for the more protective and better quality gear went to the guards that patrolled the settlements. Scavengers needed protection too she thought to herself as she began to lower herself down to where her prize awaited her. She shimmied over a narrow ridge willing herself to not look down. As she found solid footholds and tested the divots strength to hold her, she began to climb down.

"Whatcha find there Juliana?" hollered a voice voice as a boy - barely out of his teens - peered over the side and whistled. "Now that's a find indeed. Need help?"

Juliana landed on the ground as she shouldered her rifle across her back. She tilted back her helmet's visor as she made her way to her prize. As she came closer, she saw her reflection in the metal hull. It glistened like polished steel. "Think we'll get an extra commission for bringing this back? It still seems to be in one piece." She looked into the cockpit and felt her hopes plummet. The inside was a total wreck. "It'll need a lot of maintenance though ... wonder if they have the parts back in Bresha. Didn't the other Salvage team bring back tools or something?"

A pair of footsteps drew nearer. Voss, a rookie that she brought along on a the outing, leaned in and inspected the inside and sighed. "Must need a host of new hardware. No way it'll run like that." He tried his radio. "Bresha-Central, Scavenger team Zeta reporting. We've discovered an obsolete with potential. Requesting a heavy mover, over."

The static crackled within his ear piece until a gruff voice responded. "Go ahead with the Location, over."

"Zone 26." Voss reached into his pack and unfolded a map with scribbles all over. His eyes studied it until he tapped a spot with his finger. "Sector 22, line 31, over."

"Confirmed. Heavy Mover's been dispatched. Stand by for arrival, out."

Voss shrugged. "Hear that?"

Juliana wasn't listening. She had already begun to study the machine and begin a preliminary report that could possibly help expedite the Mechanics restoration process. "The Hanger's going to have a field day on this." As she tapped a gauge, a shrill howl pierced trough the clear sky. Her heart skipped a beat as a feeling of dread prickled at her back. She eyed Voss who had unslung his rifle. She armed herself and stood next to him and lowered her visor. "When was the Heavy getting here?"

"Not sure ... Thirty?"

The cry was still distant but closer this time. Juliana tightened her grip on her rifle as she gulped. She felt her skin prickle with unease as she scanned the cliffs. "Denizens coming out." She checked her watch and felt her stomach lurch. "It's not night fall yet. They shouldn't be active."

"Early dinner?" suggested Voss. "They don't always have to stay to schedule, right? I mean, we did just 'guessimate' the habits, right?"

She adjusted the weapon in her hands as her eyes still searched the vacant horizon. "They better get here quickly," Juliana said as she saw movement on the cliffs. "East cliff."

"Got it."

"Get ready."

"Maybe they'll just leave?"

"... As if," she responded. "Don't wish for the impossible, Voss. Check your rifle."

A thundering of the footfalls grew louder from the east as Juliana and Voss stood at the ready with their weapons trained to the cliff. She never expected to have an encounter out here. The patrols had always reported Zone 26 to be a border between a blue and yellow zone. There were some sightings of monsters within this area on occassion, but never had there been reports of them coming out before night fall. Something must have changed to make them alter their habits. Or Voss could be right. Who said these beings had to follow the scientists habitual studies? It was, after all, just inferences made from observations. She'd have to report this as well - if she survived that is.

"Nervous Jules?"

She tried to keep calm, but her pounding heart filled her ears. "My outings haven't been graced with encounters such as these. My group would go and survey around, find things, tag them, see if they can be salvaged, and bring them back."

"You know how to use that right?"

Juliana rolled her eyes as her visors lenses zoomed in as tall figures stood hunched over at the cliff's edge. "All Guardian and Scavenger personnel must complete Basic before duties begin," she quoted as she stabilized herself. The rifles, though refined, had quite the kick. Don't ground yourself and your bullets would spray everywhere. She learned that one the hard way, for it almost disqualified her when she almost hit her Drill Sergeant. "See them? There has to be at least a dozen."

Voss nodded as he looked up. His voice shook as he spoke. "Can we really do this?"

"We can't run. They'd catch us."

With her full concentration trained on the pack looking down upon them, she willed her hands to move as she heard the click of the safety switched off. She chambered a bullet as her weapon became hot. It was another habit she learned the hard way. In one of her outings, she forgot to flick of the safety. The run in with the wolfens never allowed her to forget again. She remembered going back to Bresha and endure a lengthy reprimand. Instead of the Captain administering it, she remembered gazing up in awe and shock as it was the General that she went before. She never wanted to be put in that position again. The General … she was scary.

"Voss. Your safety is on."

She heard a click as she sighed in exasperation. "Thanks."

"Don't forget that in the future - especially out here. It'll kill you."

The low pounding against the crystal floor grew louder as Juliana stepped up and rested the rifle against her shoulder and sighted the hunters. They were hairy creatures that resembled feral wolves. Their massive paws slashed and scarred the crystallized surface that that they hunted on. Huge yellow eyes stared hungrily at the pair as the beasts roared in defiance at those who dare resist against them. Not only did their fierceness show, but their towering bulky frames undulated as they ran, their fur moving in waves.

"Wait for them to get closer. Our bullets will miss at this distance."

"Are you crazy?" asked Voss as he shifted nervously. "If we wait any longer, we won't be able t—"

Juliana scoffed. "We have what? Three clips per person excluding the one we have chambered to the rifle." She casted him a glance. "I'd rather them get closer instead of running out."

She couldn't stop Voss from pulling that trigger, but she hope to any damn god out there that he didn't. The rifles, remnant tech from Cocoon, had an insane rate of fire. The engineers back at New Eden, the central hub of Guardian Central Command, where the General resided, were trying to develop rifles that conserved ammo, but, from what she heard from a friend, the progress was slow. The materials on hand were simply not enough while current weaponry couldn't be repurposed to experimentation; weapons were far too valuable to lose.

As minutes passed, the wolves had already crossed half the distance to their awaiting meal. Juliana took a deep breath as she sighted her first target. Her visor zoomed in and her finger tightened around the trigger. As the wolves drew closer, she squeezed hard as the rifle in her hand roared alive. The staccato of the chamber rocked back and forth as shells began to litter the ground to her right. She heard another rifle roar to life as Voss had also joined in.

The beasts were dropping but not as fast as she'd hoped. She switched between targets as she saw their purple blood splatter the cerulean blue of Lake Bresha, forever tainting the wonderous beauty. A pained howl screeched in the air as one of the hunters fell, but the others quickly took its place. "Voss! Aim! You're spraying too much!" She shifted her aim as a monster whined like a whipped pup as bullets pelted into the side of its mangy fur.

She quickly ejected her spent clip and slammed a fresh one into the ammo slot. One gone, three more clips to go she thought to herself. She tried to pick off another wolf, but now it was too near. She gazed in horror as it lunged for her.

"Juliana!" Something slammed into her side as the air was forced out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe properly as she was suddenly dragged backwards while shells trailed behind her. She couldn't remember how she had ended up on the floor until she saw a dead hunter. She imagined the rest. "There's too many! I don't know what to do! I don—"

Shaking off the blow, Juliana pointed towards the machine. "In there …" She secured her rifle as she fired into the oncoming beasts. She flinched as the kickback pelted against her tender side. "Into the machine! Move it Voss!" She could hear his exertion and franticness as he let his rifle hang to the side and focused on dragging Juliana who was still recovering from the body numbing hit. Her side ached as feeling slowly returned to her legs.

The wolves began to circle the two as they attempted to move out of her range. Juliana tried to ward them off before they could get too close. That would be the end of them. She risked a glance back, they were only a few feet away.

"Move faster!

Voss responded through his rasping breath as he sucked in air as a dehydrated man would with water. The new blood was becoming hysterical. "I'm going as fast as I can! Keep them away!"

She grunted as her rifle ran dry. She fumbled for another clip as she felt her dread resurface. She felt around her belt as she blinked in horror.

"You're not shooting Juliana! Why aren't you shooting! They're coming nearer!"

She was out of clips. She must have burned through them faster than she thought. She couldn't ask Voss to slow down and give her one of his clips; that would doom the both of them and take away any chance of them making it out alive. She did the only thing she could do.

"Last few feet! You can do this Voss! Come on!"

She felt their speed increase slightly. The kid was really trying hard.

"We're here! Get in! Get in!"

As the wolves lunged again, Juliana, having regained her motor capabilities, kicked the iron door shut as the predator slammed into its metal hull. It moaned in pain as the others scratched across the body of the machine. She heard Voss gulp for air as she noticed his sweat dripping face.

She patted his shoulder gear as she smiled ruefully. "Not too bad for improvising on the fly, eh?" She leaned back against the cool metallic hull as she closed her eyes. "It still doesn't make sense though. The Denizens aren't suppose to come out before night fall. It's never been seen before."

"…When we get back, I think I'm going to transfer."

Juliana stared at her partner. "It'll get better once you get more outings under your belt. Give it some time." She rubbed her side. There was definitely going to be bruising there. She just knew it. "The danger also comes with the job; you should have been aware of that before you signed on, no?"

Voss sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't actually think it'd be like that. I don't know how you can stay so calm about it."

"You get use to it. Nothing too complicated."

"… I wish I could just shrug it off like that." Voss looked at her then turned to look out of the window as the predators could be seen running off into the distant. "It seems they gave up. Thank goodness…"

Juliana smiled. "See? We're still alive."

"Jules?"

"Voss?"

"I'm serious; I'm getting the hell out of this job."

Juliana sighed. "Think about it on the ride back before you make up your mind."

* * *

Juliana leaned against one of Bresha's personnel transports as she pressed a cold pack to her side. As she thought, a bruise had already begun to form as the site became tender to the touch. Auxiliary vehicles were dispersed to each settlement according to sector jurisdiction then garrison force number. Given that Bresha was one of the medium-sized settlements, they really should have only received one, but their jurisdiction, the entirety of Lake Bresha convinced Central to allocate two to them.

Looking to her side, she saw Voss sitting against the vehicle as he watched the recovery team prime the machine for transport. They busied themselves with attaching it to the heavy mover while Guardians patrolled and set up a perimeter. It was reassuring to have trained soldiers look after them thought Juliana. Of course, they too had to undergo the same training, but Guardians were given much more exposure in warring tactics and skills.

"You feeling better?" she ventured as she shifted closer to Voss. "It's normal to feel scared after experiencing that. Hell, I was even scared, so … it's normal I suppose."

"I'm still leaving." The salvager stood up as the engineers finished hooking up the salvage. "It's true that Guardians and Salvagers get access to better things - hell - maybe even better life styles than the civvies. The risk and payment for that though … it's too much for me to deal with." He walked towards the personnel hatch as the guardians began to converge on their position. Voss gripped Juliana's shoulder making sure he didn't aggravate her tender side. "About the altering of cycles … something bad is going to happen. It's … a gut feeling."

She grinned modestly as she followed him into the transport. "Ever since we left Cocoon, plenty of things have gone wrong for us," she replied as she took a seat in the cramped interior. "Whatever you decide to do, I hope you pick the right one. It isn't too late to stay with us though. At the same time, this job isn't meant for everyone I suppose."

Voss nodded. "You're right. This occupation isn't meant for everyone." He quickly clamored into the back of the transport and looked at the ceiling. "Once we get back, I swear, I'm going to transfer."

Juliana sat across from his as the guardians began to file in after the engineers had begun to move out. She sighed as she took off her helmet. "I believe you Voss. I'm sorry to see you go."

Voss rose an eyebrow. "Thanks, but I'm not. I'm not one bit sorry at all."

* * *

**Hello there,**

**Here's the beginning of an alternative ending fanfic that I've been meaning to write for Final Fantasy XIII. I wasn't too keen on the ending of the original series and the sequel to XIII-2, so I decided to write an original ending with original characters, some borrowed known settlements and new ones alike, screen time for your lovely canon characters, and other great surprises awaiting your reading pleasure.**

**Anyways, as I always say, please join me on this journey, and lets experience the wonderful world of Final Fantasy XIII together ^^!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Anima Incognita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

It had been several hours since Juliana returned from the outside. She sat back against her living room couch as she took solace in the fact that she hadn't died that day. The memory of their arrival back in Bresha was still freshly imprinted on her mind. Voss hadn't been lying.

Immediately, once the salvaged vehicle had been moved into the hanger, he headed towards the logistic building. It wasn't that she thought worse of him, but these days there was little luxury for being able to live a life without fear. Even the settlements had the occasional break in. Remaining in here was indeed safer, but the safety, to her, was fleeting.

A glass of water rested on a side table as condensation slowly dripped onto the table. Juliana watched it as a small liquid ring slowly began to form. She slid her finger around it as the cool water chilled her fingertip. The beautiful, warm dusk sun spilled through her window as it warmed her. She had missed her television, but she supposed the sights made up for her loss. She lounged in a baggy sweatshirt as she she had nothing on underneath save for her compression tank top and short compression pants. As her head began to dip from drowsiness, a pounding on her door jarred to complete alertness. She sighed as she stood up. The pounding kept hitting against her door in quick succession. She exhaled again. She just understood how amazing a door bell could be.

"Who is it?" she called over as she walked over while holding her side. Moving around was so not on her to do list. The knocking continued. "One second!"

She quickly made her way to the door and opened it. "Finally! I thought you'd never answer." A brunette stood before her in a purple shirt and a white skirt. "I'd figure you'd remember by now that only I would almost - accidentally - break down your door."

Juliana sighed as she placed her head on her hand. "I was tired. Sorry. Did you need something Amber? I was about to take a nap." She invited her friend in as she went to the kitchen and found a glass. "Water?"

"No thanks … I don't suppose you have any juice? Fruit?"

She shook her head. "The caravan hasn't arrived yet. Fruits going to be expensive too since the peak season already passed." Juliana emerged into the small living room where Amber was inspecting various things she brought back from the field. She handed Amber the glass who took it absentmindedly. "I heard Eden managed to set up a greenhouse. You can try going there if you'd like?"

Amber sniffed indignantly. "That's a three days journey with a caravan. The faster means of traveling is taken by the Guardians or Salvagers." She took a seat on the couch as she sipped the water. "Unlike you, I can't make that journey. I chose medical for a reason. I can't even understand why you want to go out there. Isn't it frightening? I heard that you and Voss were circled by denizens. Actually — talking about that, you did tell the Captain about that, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Juliana sat next to Amber and crossed her legs. "The Captain was shocked. I quote word-for-word what he told me, 'Denizen attack? Impossible, the cycles have been studied for many months, and this was the first instance of where the creatures of Pulse ever deviated from it. You must have been mistaken. Something must have driven them away from their habitat.'

"I couldn't say it, but he wasn't there. Those wolves — or denizens — whatever you wish to call them were most definitely active outside of their routine cycle. They weren't distressed; they were hunting as they normally would."

"But you're not the expert though," replied Amber, her glass of water fully drained. "Those white coats spend all their time studying the animals, environments, everything. Maybe it was just an oddity that occurred just today. You may have simply been unlucky."

Juliana pursed her lips. That was indeed a valid claim. "Hopefully it's just a single occurrence; however, if it's not, can you imagine how this will impact the supply convoys that travel between the settlements? Traveling in the open is dangerous enough, but if our guidelines don't work — even with the off chance that it doesn't work — we're going to have much more problems. Hell, my salvaging job will be much more difficult as well."

Amber sighed as she stood up. "If that so happens then we'll have to cross that bridge when it arrives." She stretched out her arms as she exhaled in pleasure. "Right then. On your feet, we have a busy day ahead of us!"

Juliana arched an eyebrow. "Busy day? What are you talking about?"

"Careful, when you get old, those frown lines will stick," Amber said as she laughed at Juliana's flustered expression. "You really don't remember what day it is today?"

"A great day for a nap?"

"Julia, darling, why today's your birthday. How could you possibly forget that?"

So that's what Amber was going on about thought Juliana as she waved dismissively. "It's just a day. I don't see why we need to celebrate the day we were born. We should just be glad that we're still alive … given the circumstances."

"Oh-ho not this sulking about again." Amber grabbed Juliana's wrist as she led her to the bedroom. "You will get changed, and we're going to have a fun night. Coincidently, the day you were born happens to be on the day of the Light Festival. Now, go change into something nice. _Please."_

There was no way around it. Juliana grudgingly went into her room and opened her closet. "I don't suppose my present can be one long power nap?" She removed her sweat shirt and put on a sleeveless white blouse and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans. Her side had prickled with soreness as she felt her clothes rub against it. "I think that's the greatest gift I could receive right now."

She heard Amber sigh as she walked in. "Stop complaining." She proffered a smile as she crossed her arms. "I'm surprised you know how to dress nice. I thought I was going to have to teach you how to match."

Juliana rolled her eyes. "I'm a woman even if I am a Salvager."

Amber smirked. "More on the Salvager than the woman part, eh?" She giggled as she step away Juliana swung at her playfully. "Joking dearie! Anyways lets go then." She turned and walked back out. "Oh and Julia?"

"What's up?"

"I know you dread birthday's, but they are important. Every time we celebrate, it's not just to receive gifts and boast that we're a year older."

"Then why if not for that?"

Amber smiled. "We celebrate the birth of a person, unique in every way, that makes the world a little less dull and much more colorful."

* * *

The market square was busy. For a settlement that housed a little less than two hundred people, Juliana was surprised to see just how crazy things could get when everyone came and joined together at this place. There were entertainers carrying out their trades while many sold home made tinkets. The two taverns — the only two in Bresha — were filled with large bolstering crowds. Drunken merriment filtered out from the thin windows as children ran across the streets with make shifts charms for the night. To the side, Guardians patrolled to keep an eye out for any trouble. Big festivals such as these could invite possible recklessness — something that they were there to contain.

"You're spacing out again Julia," said Amber as she dragged the black hair woman from stall to stall. "We'll need to finish up the occasion with something grand! Don't worry, I prepared this well in advance, so you'll know it'll be great." She eyed Juliana's hand. "Oh, did you buy a charm then? I hadn't notice until now … it's very pretty."

Juliana laughed as she raised it to eye level. It luminated with the purity of Bresha's vibrant glow. "I didn't buy it; I made it. I chipped some of crystal substance from the crystal plains and brought it back — the chain's the only unmade thing I suppose." She grinned proudly as she lowered her arm. "This — this is something you can't buy from the merchants. Handcrafted. Every square inch of it!"

Her friend peered at the charm as a wry smile touched her lips. "It's just a circular cut out."

"A perfect smooth circular cut out."

Amber shook her head as she grinned. "Unbelievable Julia. Absolutely astonishing."

Juliana frowned. "It took a lot of time to make you know."

"Oh, no doubt. Ah, we're going to be late! Come on then." Amber clasped her hand around Juliana's wrist as she dragged her through the streets. Juliana had never seen her friend so excited before. The previous year was simply a cake. The year before that, it was a visit to the sick bay in the infirmary. "Come on Julia; we'll need to move a little faster than this!"

The two weaved in and out of the crowd as everyone had gathered within the main plaza. Juliana saw an entertainment troupe juggle a ring of torches that were set ablaze while another one of the group sang a wailful tone. It was a peculiar noise, one that she had long to stay and listen. Though she knew not what language the entertainer had been using, it pierced through her via the tempest of emotions.

Before she could see any more of the dance, a building had passed into her line of vision. She sighed in regret. Slowly, the two began to walk once again as lights began to die out. The festival had begun as the Bresha was plunged into darkness with nothing but the bright, brilliant sky to illuminate the streets. She looked to her arms as they basked in the blue light of the surrounding crystallized plains. It was surreal to be bathed in light. It was almost as if darkness had gone away and leaving everything to be seen clearly by all.

"Julia?" Amber motioned towards a building - a restaurant. "We're here. We can watch from the back patio. I hope you like Behemoth!"

"You … they … they have behemoth?" asked Juliana incredulously as she followed Amber inside. "Am, how much did that cost you? Given the how hard it is to bring one of those things done, it couldn't have been cheap!"

Amber brushed off the question as she waved down a waiter. "Amber Lasma. I came in earlier in the week to reserve a table?"

The waiter, tearing his eyes away from the sky, pulled open a ledger as his eyes scanned its contents. He hummed to himself as his finger traced each line. "Lasma … Lasm… Ah, here we are then." He closed it and placed it back on a nearby podium that stood silently to the side of the entrance. "Back patio is it? If you'll follow me." Two two followed the man to the back as he sat them down. "In your special consideration, you have requested Behemoth have you not?"

"That is correct," Amber replied curtly as she deftly folded and placed a napkin across her lap. She was as polite as ever Juliana thought. "It'd be wonderful if you can prepare it well; it's my friends birthday, so please do take care in its preparation."

The waiter bowed and quickly was off. Juliana watched him go then turned to Amber. "This is too much Am, I would have been fine with a small cake - hell - I think fruit would've been fine as well! I'll help pay the bill."

"Nonsense! How would it be a birthday present if you paid for it? Julia, please, don't make a big deal out of this?"

"Half and half."

"Out of the question."

"Seventy-five, twenty-five?"

"Not a chance." Amber sighed. "Just enjoy it, Julia … happy twenty-first birthday, dearie."

Juliana sighed in resigation as she leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Thank you Am." Her thoughts were sent adrift as she watched the sparklingly sky. Her past near-death experiences and worries had slowly melted away. "It's days like this that makes all of this worth it. Living under unknown dangers, scouring the plains for salvage," she chuckled as she looked at Amber. "Celebrations of the past really make me happy to still be alive."

* * *

The two girls roared in laughter as they sipped glasses of wine. It couldn't compare to the assortment that was available to the populace before the fall of Cocoon, but it was still better than nothing. Juliana felt the burning sensation of the drink pour down her throat as she gulped it down. It had been some time since the two had finished the steaks, which were delicious. Nothing could have compared to a piece of Behemoth meat - if when cooked correctly.

"Do you remember when Marko almost burned down the infirmary?" asked Amber as she giggled in her seat. "The Captain was angry - suppeerrr angry mind you - if you could've seen his face, you would have burst out laughing! I know I was anyways. His face was like a bright red tomato. A tomato! Fal'Cie, we haven't had a good harvest of tomatoes in a long time have we? When do you think the shipment from New Eden will arrive? They grow the best ones there. I swear they do."

Juliana stifled a laugh with her hand. "He was sent to sewage detail right? Jeez, I can't believe he'd be dumb enough to light up in a room where everything is literally flammable." She gazed at Amber before taking a peak to her watch. It still amazed her how she had managed to get it to work. "I suppose he should feel grateful that the Captain was in a good mood. Normally, given the shortage of medical supplies, that would be a capital offense charged with negligence and terrorism, no?"

Amber scoffed. "Can you imagine the look on the civilians if a Guardian were to be charged with terrorism? That would really set off discontent. It still amazes me how he was able to be a Guardian."

"Miracles are present everywhere it seems." The dark haired woman drained the remains of her glass as she gasped in delight. The impairing effects of the liquor and the giddiness it brought was showing explicitly through Juliana's actions. "What is this anyways?"

"What is whada?"

She peaked an eyebrow. "How many had you had?" She looked at her friend and shook her head. "I think … I think we should head back. Damn, why did you convince me to drink tonight?"

"You zurned 21?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood from the table. She motioned towards the waiter as he waved his hand. "The young miss already took care of the bill. It was real hefty. Good friend you got there." Juliana smirked as she steadily made her way to Amber's side. "You two going to be okay? Perhaps I shouldn't have given her the bottle?"

Juliana waved at him dismissively. "Doctor's going to have to cope with a deadly headache tomorrow morning. Good thing she isn't on call." Slipping her arm around the dozing brunette's shoulder, Juliana slowly hoisted her up. A headache began to pound in the recesses of her brain. "Can you imagine? Operating under the influence?" She laughed. "You'll get your license revoked."

She stepped towards the exit as she smiled ruefully to the waiter. "There's a tip on the table. Thanks for staying open." She nodded to the market square. "Everything's started to disperse then?"

The man grunted in affirmation as he scratched his scratchy black beard. "It's well pass midnight. The official ceremony ended a little over an hour ago. Just stragglers out now." He eyed the two. "I'm surprised the wine hasn't put you into a stupor like your friend. High tolerance?"

She shook her head. "I'm a light weight … that's what I think anyways." A flashback to her younger days slowly surfaced from her memories. It was within her early teens where Amber and her were still living on Cocoon. She and some friends were still going through their rebellious phase and indulged in alcohol that their older friends procured. It was a bitter memory, yet it still made her smile. "I'll be sure to recommend this place to my colleagues. The cooking was impeccable."

The waiter guffawed. "I'll be sure to pass the compliment to the chief! Come back again miss and happy birthday. It must be great having it on the Light Festival. It's not everyday that the lights dim on the settlement. My opinion? It's good to just bask in the night's light, no?"

Making her way towards the door, Juliana grinned as she careful led her friend out. "Sure it is. Enjoy the little things. That's all we can do now." She raised her hand in goodbye as she looked at the drowsy Amber. "Looks like I'm still dragging you around - even on my birthday. Do you remember that time back on Nautilus, Amber?"

Amber grumbled her response.

The silence persisted as the two walked down the nearly empty streets of Bresha. There were the occasional Guardian patrols strolling about whom eyed the two before moving on. The cleaning crew were also out and about as they picked up the trash that had scattered across the plaza. Looking onto the scene, it surprised just how normal it felt to gaze upon a dirty square. She wasn't angry about it, but she couldn't deny the sense of normalcy that it brought. It had alway been dirty on the previous homes. However, back in those times, there were machines that were outfitted for the tasks that the cleaners now possessed. How quickly things could change she thought to herself.

A light breeze had begun to blow across the settlement as Juliana shivered. The blouse she wore was hardly capable of keeping out the chill. She should have known better. At night, with the city being so close to the mountainous frozen peaks, a cool gale blew in. What caused the chill was currently unknown. Some speculated that it was mere location and geography. Others thought it was the cries of the beasts that lurked on the outside of Bresha's walls. Juliana shook away the thoughts of the wolves that had almost made her into their long sought after meal.

"I don't suppose you'll be fit to walk home," Juliana mused as she walked towards her front door. She took out her key from one of her belts side pouches. She inserted the cool steel and heard the door click unlocked as she turned the knob and stepped in. She emerged into her kitchen as she made her way towards the couch. She carefully laid Amber across the furniture. "A blanket and a pillow, and it'll feel as comfortable as your bed back at home."

She quietly crept into her room where she took her spare bedding furnishes and brought them back towards the sleeping Amber. She carefully slid the pillow underneath the brunette's head and covered her with a blanket. Looking on with a motherly look, she watched as Amber curled up underneath the cover.

She sighed as she slowly made her way to her room. She too was dead tired. Her limbs suddenly felt like lead as her body craved sleep. As she finally fell upon her soft mattress, the headache intensified as she tried to block it out.

_I'll feel this one in the morning. _She drew the covers over her as eyes fluttered shut. Within moments, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Silhouetted shadows projected onto the ruinous walls. Beyond the wall, a sprawling complex, as big as a city, stretched throughout the boundless cavern. Though tiny brick houses lined the streets, nothing living had touched the the stones. Only dust remained in its place. Traveling would have been impossible within this cave, but unnatural light lifted the darkness to a prominent grey.

The one to the left was adorned in beautiful metal work as the body was wrapped in dark purple robes with a hood to plunge the face into shadow. On closer inspection, the metal skin that protected the walker molded fully to the feminine body. Small metal decor spread from the figures pauldron as they shook with each step.

The other, showing human flesh, walked in a similar ritualistic rhythm. One step. Pause. Three steps. Pause. Then repeat. A metal mask was grafted to the skin as the lips were forever kept in a taut line with nothing but beady red dots emitting from the eye sockets. It was within these tall ruins, far away from the settlements that the humans resided, that a great awakening was about to unfold.

The fully mechanical woman stopped as she stared to a mural that, from the centuries of remaining unattended, began to show ware and tear. A hollow voice echoed from the mask. "It has been years. We have been awakened to call him back to this world." The face turned to her companion. "Can you not feel the excitement? With the fall of those who looked down from the sky, it shall be the Earth that unravels the balance struck by the Maker and their nature."

"With nothing remaining," continued the second, "The woman l'Cie and the others - fools - they have done the work for us dearest sister. The first part of the recall has been fulfilled. Can you not feel the bonds weaken? The power slowly leaves this place and disperses back to the maker. All have disappeared haven't they? It's so quiet dear sister. So beautifully quiet."

"We must hurry. Only the first part has been fulfilled. How goes that preparation for the second offering?"

"The taint runs deep within the fresh green fields," responded the one still of human flesh. "It slowly fills the very veins of the creatures that populate this world and twists them to His image. Yes, a mighty legion shall wash across this world. Only then can He step forth onto this plane. He has slumbered for far too long. The other brothers and sisters, they have been unkind to him. All that will change in the coming days though. The others have all passed into the unseen realm."

The fully mechanical paused. "All but one."

"All b—?" The other stopped. She sharply sucked in air. "Etro."

"It was your failure. With the Goddesses survival our plans have been introduced a significant unknown variable. Let us pray that the worst does not come to pass with your incompetence; did the manipulation of the foolish humans on the world above not prove enough means to accomplish the ends?"

"What does it matter? The chains of restraint are slowly faded, for there are no beings left to keep Him locked away. If Etro interferes, we will deal with it then."

The other looked away as she stared at the mural. Within its epicenter, there was a depiction of Him standing before the maker whom was depicted by nothing but a ray of light. He stood before the light with his proud wings outstretched as the world - the humans - burned with brilliant red. Of course, that was what the original mural should have depicted, but the years had warped and changed it. Now, displayed on the stone tapestry was a large black smear severing the ray of light while He stood before it with smudged darkening surrounding his majestic outline. It was a good omen indeed.

"Let us hope you're right sister. Come then," the mechanical gestured towards the hundreds of steps. "Let us come to finish what we've started. He shall be pleased."

The hybrid nodded as she followed from behind. "Only a little longer now. He'll reward us; he'll love us like he did before, won't he sister?"

The leading nodded as metal footsteps echoed throughout the vast chamber. "He will dearest; he will."

* * *

**Hello to all. Here's the second chapter of this story! Sorry for the slow upload time; I've been playing around with what I wanted to to include. That was partly why I didn't post this sooner. Anyways, please enjoy the read and feel free to leave remarks on what you think about the story! Well until next time then.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Anima**


End file.
